


Better Better

by achoohaknyeon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Clinging, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Ji Changmin | Q, Mentioned Kim Younghoon (The Boyz), Minor Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Prince Kim Younghoon (The Boyz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achoohaknyeon/pseuds/achoohaknyeon
Summary: there's nothing here, just pure fluff and pure bbangkyu ♡
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q & Kim Younghoon, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 33





	Better Better

today felt different compared to Younghoon and Changmin's normal days. they were rooms apart from each other. it's not that they fought or something, they just had things they wanted to do and focus on separately.

Younghoon already stayed in the living room right after they ate lunch to watch a Netflix series while the other stayed in their shared bedroom to read a novel that caught his attention days ago.

Changmin's attention was drawn on the 127th page when his phone beeped, he took it from the nightstand as he viewed the message he just received.

he let out a small smile as he read Younghoon's message, it said, 'are you still reading the novel you talked about earlier?'

why is Younghoon messaging instead of going upstairs to ask in person? he's lazy and a bit crazy.

Changmin giggled as he responded, 'yeah, are you still watching?'

Changmin waited for him to reply before turning his phone off. Younghoon just responded with a simple 'yeah' and that's how their short conversation ended. the novel once again took Changmin's attention, he fixed his position as he sat up straight, letting his back rest on the headboard this time.

the door opened, revealing his boyfriend who was wearing a gray sweater with his glasses on. [the glasses part is not so Younghoon, I know] the typical boyfriend look he pulls when he's with his love of his life at home.

Changmin didn't utter anything to him as he continued to read. the side of the bed sank down a bit as Younghoon climbed, taking Changmin's laptop from his lap as he shut it close.

Changmin watched Younghoon's actions as he placed the laptop on the nightstand, removing the pillow that rested on his lap as he climbed there, wrapping his arms on his torso with his head resting on top of his boyfriend's shoulder.

Changmin giggled as he hugged him back, 'what's with him and he's acting like a baby?' Changmin thought.

"hey, you okay, love?" Changmin finally asked, Younghoon's head ducked deeper on Changmin's long neck. Younghoon's warm breath brushed against Changmin's skin as it sent shivers down to his spine.

this was the first time that Younghoon clung onto him like this, it's like he wants the other to baby him or something.

Changmin stroked his back as silence filled the room. Younghoon looked extra precious while he's in Changmin's arms, especially at this state where's so clingy.

Younghoon lifted his head up as he faced his boyfriend, his grip around him loosening a bit.

Younghoon just stared at him, "what's with my Bbanghoonie?" Changmin asked, his hand freely ran on Younghoon's hair as he combed it with his fingers. Younghoon let out a small smile because of the action.

"who am I?" Younghoon asked, making Changmin's eyebrows furrow at the sudden question.

"geoul soge naege mareul georeo bwa?" Changmin answered with a lyric taken from their song, he was puzzled.

"not that, why are you suddenly going Salty on me?" Younghoon asked, giggling.

"you're Kim Younghoon?" Changmin answered in a sort of like, questioning tone.

"I know. I mean, to you. who am I to you?" Younghoon elaborated.

"you're my boyfriend." Changmin answered, smiling widely.

"I know that." his right eyebrow raised at his boyfriend's response.

"so what type of answer are you looking for?"

"I want you to answer my question differently." Younghoon continued to stare at Changmin as he waited for his response.

"you're my baby."

Younghoon's cheeks flushed a bright pink color as the other chuckled, "Younghoon's a baby, my baby." Changmin booped his nose as he smiled.

"what's with you being super clingy right now?" Changmin asked, "you just said the answer. I'm your baby, and I want you to baby me." Younghoon pouted.

Younghoon looked extra adorable right now. oh how Changmin wishes for the time to stop, he wants to see his boyfriend this clingy as long as possible.

"I love you, baby." Changmin mumbled, bringing Younghoon's head closer as he placed a peck on his forehead, earning a smile from him. "I love you too." he rested his head on Changmin's shoulder as he stroked his back.

Changmin's thighs were starting to get a little numb. Younghoon's not that heavy, his height is just long. Changmin felt like the weight of his laptop tripled on his lap—well, that's already heavy.

"say it to my face, that I'm your only baby." Younghoon said, looking up at Changmin as he pouted. Changmin just giggled.

"you're my only baby." Changmin pinched both of Younghoon's cheeks.

"I love you." Younghoon said in a small voice. Changmin's cheeks were already hurting because of the big smile that has been plastered on his face for minutes now.

"I love you too. do you want to do anything?" Changmin asked.

"let's lay down?" Younghoon suggested, Changmin nodded at him as he took his boyfriend's glasses off for him.

"you really look extra handsome when you have glasses on." Changmin said, Younghoon just smiled as he climbed off of his boyfriend's lap to lay down.

Changmin placed the pair of glasses on the nightstand as he laid down. Younghoon moved closer, resting his head a little above Changmin's chest as he wrapped his arms around him again.

"you're not uncomfortable?" Changmin asked, making sure that his boyfriend was okay.

"I love staying really close to you. have I mentioned? you give the best hugs and I really love your warmth, you smell like heaven too." Younghoon confessed, moving his head to Changmin's shoulder.

"it's not obvious that you're obsessed with me." Changmin giggled, "I'm just saying the truth." Younghoon answered, earning a kiss on top of his head from Changmin as he stroked his back.

"don't leave me."

"I won't leave, you don't have to worry."

"I never thought you'll be happy about me being super clingy, I thought you'll laugh at first." Younghoon opened up.

"why would I laugh at you for being clingy when I'm always like that to you too?" Changmin questioned, "I hope you'll always be open to me like this." he added, "wouldn't it come out funny if I'm the one who's more clingy?" Younghoon asked.

"of course not. Younghoon, we've been together for almost three years already, nothing will be wrong if you become this clingy. besides, I like it more this way." Changmin answered.

"I love you." Younghoon's lips ghosted over Changmin's cheeks as he placed a soft kiss.

"I love you too."


End file.
